Once...Under the Mistletoe
by C Jazz
Summary: Okay, quick summary: Christmas fic, posted late. Harry/Herm left alone, strange things happen. Ron jealous, Ginny wishes she were Herm. People waiting for who Harry likes...**CHAPTER 4 UP!** R/R!!
1. Ron is GONE! What will the future hold!

Once…Under the Mistletoe 

A Fan Fiction by C Jazz

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the lovely people in this story. I merely own what isn't what I don't own because if I owned what I don't own, than I wouldn't say that I don't own it, because then I would own it.

A/N: Okay everyone. This is my first actually posted stab at a story. Before I start, I would like everyone to know that I accept all ships, and haven't decided on just one. Also, if you ever want to e mail me comments, my e mail is **CJazz87@yahoo.com** . Please enjoy the story, and REVIEW!

HERMIONE'S POV

            "Bye Harry! Bye Hermione!!" Ron shouted to me as he entered the train to go back home for Christmas with all the other Weasleys. Harry, standing next to me shouted back. "Have a good time, Ron. We'll miss you!"

            Everyone, literally everyone was going home for Christmas. The only people left in the whole of Gryffindor tower were Harry and I. Considering the fact that I have never been entirely alone with Harry, and the fact that I have been in love with him for the longest time, this was going to be one of the strangest Christmas holidays of all.           

            My parents were going to America until June and they didn't trust sending me home alone on a plane after the holidays. So, for that reason, I was stuck at Hogwarts, not that I minded. Ron wanted to stay too, but his parents didn't get enough of a chance to see their children, and wanted them home for the holidays. They were going to visit both Bill and Charlie in turn.  

            The train finally left, and Harry and I started back up towards the castle. "So, what do you want to do once we get back to the utterly empty tower?" Harry said, laughing a little. 

            "Oh, I don't know. How 'bout homework…?" I smiled, at the look of astonishment on Harry's face.

            "It's the first day of break, Hermione. Why…" He began, but I interrupted him. 

            "I was kidding, Harry. Homework isn't all I think about." 

            "Good, I'm GLAD!" he said. He grinned and we walked back to the castle in silence.  

            When we got to the door he opened it for me and bowed me in. I giggled. _He's so cute sometimes. _ I thought. _I wish he would notice me for once…_ the latter thought almost spoiled my mood. Key word: almost. I was wandering up to the tower with the one guy I had wished for so long to be alone with. He was joking freely and being just as cute as ever and I was in heaven.

--**~**~**--

HARRY'S POV

            Winter break was going by way too fast. The days passed with out much occurrence. Hermione was actually a very interesting person, when she wasn't always worrying about school. I am making her wait until after Christmas to do any of her work. Of course, that's tomorrow so she only has to wait a day longer.

            She and I have been hanging out a lot. It's been cool, but she always acts a little strange around me. Today she must've woken up really early, or have gotten really bored, because she has been asleep on the chair across from me since before I even woke up. I have been debating whether to wake her up or not for the last half an hour.

            _I dunno…she looks so peaceful. Look at the way the firelight dances on her face. She looks so beautiful…Whoa! Did I just admit that? I've never thought Hermione was beautiful before. Well, disregarding the Yule Ball last year. She really looked great then. What am I doing? I should be debating whether to wake her up or not. Hmmm…_ Just then, those big brown eyes flickered and she sat straight up. I smiled.

            "Good Morning, Sunshine…or should I say good afternoon…" I said, looking at my watch.

            "Oh, Hi Harry." She blushed. "How long have you been sitting there?" 

            "Maybe a half an hour or so. I was trying to figure out whether I should wake you up or not. You obviously solved my problem. What'd you say? Should we go get break…I mean, lunch." I blushed. _Why am I blushing?_

            "Yeah, sure." She smiled sweetly. "Hey, Harry?" she said as we were walking down to lunch. "Is it alright with you if we just spend the day in the common room today? I don't think I feel up to any more snow." I smiled.

            "Sure. What do you want to do?" I asked. The Great Hall was really empty. Not only was it quite late for lunch, but also, virtually everyone was gone.

            "I dunno. Maybe we could get to know each other better. I know you don't know much about my past. All I've heard of yours is that Dudley beat you up a lot." She said.

            "Dudley beats everyone up a lot. Just ask anyone." I commented. "There really isn't much to say about my past, but I'd love to hear about yours."

            "Okay! Let's eat!" Hermione said, and with a flourish, bit in to an apple.

A/N: Okay, so it's just an introduction chapter. You'll love it later. Just you wait.

           


	2. A Little bit about me

**Once…Under the Mistletoe**

A Fan Fiction by C Jazz

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the lovely people in this story. I merely own what isn't what I don't own because if I owned what I don't own, than I wouldn't say that I don't own it, because then I would own it.

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated. It isn't because I wanted more reviews, but rather because I didn't know how to continue it. I guess I'll just go with the flow. Tell me if you like it! Lovesies! 

                        --Jazz

HERMIONE'S POV

            Lunch went by very fast, almost too fast for comfort. I can't believe I just told Harry that I would tell him about my past. I mean, of course I wanted to hear about his, but I knew that there probably wasn't as much that had happened in his life compared to what had happened in mine. I mean sure, I wasn't much different than any other teenage girl, but still, I just committed to tell my best friend about my life before Hogwarts. About my life before I fell in love with him. I'm sure I was probably different then, I don't really even remember. It was weird, sitting there with him and having all these thoughts going through my head. 

            Sooner than I would've hoped, we stood up and began heading out of the Great Hall. I was oblivious to every thing when we were walking back to the common room. Harry was talking. I didn't hear a word he was saying until…

            "Hermione? Are you okay? I don't think you've heard a thing I've said since we left the hall." Harry looked me in the eyes.

            "Pish-Posh." I said to the Fat Lady, buying myself time to formulate an answer. (A/N: I love how that sort of thing fits right in!) 

            "I'm fine, I just was…thinking about…oh never mind…" I mentally slapped myself. Was that all I could come up with?

            "Err…ok." Harry said, unconvinced. "So, do you wanna tell me about your past, or what?"

            "Umm… maybe you should start." again, mental slap.

            "Ok…well, I've lived with my aunt and uncle since I was…well, since…after my…" He kinda drifted off, with a sort of confused pondering look on his face.

            "Ok, bad idea. Maybe I will start." I said. Uh oh, what had I gotten myself into? "Well, I am an only child. I have both parents, both of which are dentists. My dad is awfully strict and always pushing me to get top marks."

            "I didn't know that. About you dad and the marks…" Harry interrupted. "I always thought you liked doing work!" 

            "Well…I like Arithmancy, and Trasfiguration, maybe even Charms, but I really don't like all the work. My dad owls the teachers every week to see how I'm doing. If I have even one intermediate grade, you know, Bs and Cs, then he'll owl me and bug me about getting my work done. He's strict like that. He's pretty much ok other than that." I might as well explain it all.

            "My mum is nice. She works hard like my dad, but doesn't necessarily expect me to. She is really fun, once you get to know her. She was an English Professor for a while, and is a really amazing writer. But when she met my dad, she decided to get a 'better' job, and crack down on realistic things. It was really hard for my dad to understand that I was a witch. He didn't believe in magic. I still don't think he does…anyway, I am just carrying on now, without any point, aren't I." Deep breaths, Hermione, deep breaths.

            "Oh, no. I rather like hearing about your family life. But if you're uncomfortable talking about it then…" Harry smiled encouragingly at me. I knew he was hopping to hear more. 

            "Uh, no. What now then?" I said. I guess this isn't _that_ bad.

--**~**~**--

HARRY'S POV

            "…And that's how I found out I was a witch. Of course, I was surprised at first, but now it's normal. You know the rest from there pretty much." Hermione and I had been talking for hours, we stopped for dinner, and a few games of chess and exploding snap, but those were three hours ago. I don't think we could have done anything more fun than talking from then on. I liked hearing about her normal, functional life as a Muggle, seeing as I was never normal or functional. Neither was she though. 

            She told me about how once she had made her cousin's favorite dress disappear…right off her back. I almost fell over laughing at that. There were also numerous times, as she said, that she avoided her vegetables by putting them in her napkin, and when her parents would check to see if she had put them there, they had disappeared. She had just finished telling me about getting her Hogwart's letter when the clock chimed 11:50. 

            "It's almost Christmas." I stated. "And we haven't even gotten to the good stuff."

            "Good stuff?" Hermione asked. 

            "Well, you know, gossip. Who you liked in the past…who you got your first kiss from…that sort of thing." I said, playfully smiling at her.

            "Oh, and I have to tell, but you don't, eh?" she raised her eyebrows at me.

            "Well, I guess I'll tell, but not before you do!" I exclaimed.

            "Not fair! I have talked forever. What, about 7 hours, not counting our dinner and game break? You start!" She waggled her finger at me.

            "Fine!" I smiled. "I like, and have liked…"

A/N: Ooooo! Don't you hate me? CLIFFIE! Anywho, read and review. Make your guesses too! I wonder…

Read my other stories! Lovesises!

                        --Jazz            


	3. And the chapter have all been waiting fo...

Once…Under the Mistletoe 

A Fan Fiction by C Jazz

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the lovely people in this story. I merely own what isn't what I don't own because if I owned what I don't own, than I wouldn't say that I don't own it, because then I would own it.

A/N: I know you all hate me for my lovely, lovely cliffie last chapter, but I thought I might prolong it a little more. No, Really! Just a little longer! Ron and Ginny have to fit in this someplace, don't they? 

RON'S POV

            Splosh! Something cold and wet hit me in the back of the head. I felt the cold snow dripping down my back. I shivered and launched one of my own snowballs back over at Fred. Always right on cue, that Fred. No escaping him. It's Christmas Eve morning, and the twins trounced me out of bed, much to my disgust, and made me come outside for a snowball fight. I don't know why, though. They knew I wouldn't want to. Somehow they managed to wake up the whole household. 

Now, all of us (excluding Mum and Dad) were outside, throwing the mounds of snow at each other. I immediately thought of our snowball fights at Hogwarts. Then I thought of Harry, and…Hermione. Hermione never actually knew what she was doing when she joined in on our snowball fights, but she always seemed to make is so much more fun. I don't know why.

'Because you like her, you idiot!' my brain screamed at me.

            Oh yes, of course. Because I like her. Because I love my best friend. Because when ever I see her, my heart starts pounding, and I say the stupidest things. I can't believe I left her and Harry alone. I trust Harry, of course. But he doesn't actually know I like her. I mean, we don't talk about that sort of thing. Except with the whole Cho crush. The worst part is that I think Hermione might…like him. Not me. Never me. 

            "Ron!" Charlie shouted. I sung around to see what was up.

            "What!" I yelled back.

            "Didn't you hear me? Were all going in for lunch. Come on!" And he turned and headed for the door.  

            "I really need to stop spacing out." I thought out loud, and headed for the kitchen.

--**~**~**--

GINNY'S POV 

            Ron was the last to come in. He didn't hear Charlie the first time he suggested lunch. I think…no wait… know that he was thinking about Hermione. I can tell from the look on his face when he's thinking about her that he is. I have worn that face many a time when thinking about…

 It's obvious that he likes her. He smiles whenever she is around, and stares at her in public. I would be surprised if an intelligent girl like her hadn't figured it out. But she's so wrapped up with Harry she doesn't notice. I understand where she's coming from. I was like that too. What am I talking about? I am still like that.

I hate the fact that I will never get a chance to be with him. I mean, after all, we don't even talk. For a very long time I couldn't even be in the same room with him. I don't know what to do with my feelings for him. He's just such a great guy; amazing, and interesting; and he will never look at me. Not like he looks at her.

It is obvious that he likes her. I think it's a guy thing, carried over on the Y chromosome; they can't help but give off vibes when they like a person. I wish it were me. But it's not me. Never me.

"Gin, you okay?" Fred looked at me. My sandwich untouched. 

"Err…yeah. I was just thinking." I responded.

"'Bout what?" George asked.

"Life." I said simply, and took on big bite into my sandwich.

--**~**~**--

HERMIONE'S POV

            I swear, we had talked for hours. I was getting tired, but I didn't dare tell Harry that. I felt comfortable talking with him. He's the first guy who it ever felt right to tell everything to. I needed to talk. I don't get to that much. 

            We had finally gotten up to my Hogwarts letter. I was working my way there, slowly, but surely. If you ask me, I didn't think my life would've been able to stretch about 7 hours. The clock chimed 11:50.

"It's almost Christmas," he stated. "And we haven't even gotten to the good stuff."

            "Good stuff?" I asked. What does he mean by 'good stuff'? 

            "Well, you know, gossip. Who you liked in the past…who you got your first kiss from…that sort of thing." He said, flashing that adorable smile. WHAT!?!?! Guys…GOSSIP! Yeah right! As if! He must be joking. I looked at his face and my face fell. He meant it. He really wanted to know who I liked…

            "Oh, and I have to tell, but you don't, eh?" I took the safer approach: make him go first!

            "Well, I guess I'll tell, but not before you do!" he exclaimed.

            "Not fair! I have talked forever. What, about 7 hours, not counting our dinner and game break? You start!" Question: Does Hermione really want to tell? Answer: NO!!!

            "Fine!" he smiled, and then paused. 'Here we go…' I thought. "I like, and have liked…"

A/N: I know, I know. I'll get some nasty reviews. Go ahead! I would rather keep you guessing though! Tell me what you think! Who does Harry like? Oooo! Bonus question to see if you were reading…who do Ron and Ginny like? Hard one, right? Thanks to all the reviewers! I promise, chapter 4 will answer all you questions. Or will it?


	4. What's going on?!?!?

Once…Under the Mistletoe 

A Fan Fiction by C Jazz

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the lovely people in this story. I merely own what isn't what I don't own because if I owned what I don't own, than I wouldn't say that I don't own it, because then I would own it. 

A/N: Okay! I know I've taken forever to get this up. You guys are still gonna hate me though. I don't think Herm should find out just yet that Harry likes…I'm not going to tell you! Anywho, it should be subtler, don't you think? 

HARRY'S POV

"I like, and have liked…" Clink, Clink, Clink… the sound shattered the moment. I was so caught up in what I was saying that I didn't notice the white fluff ball, known as Hedwig, fluttering outside the common room window.

"Hedwig!" I yelled. I remember Hermione had sent her out the other day with a letter, who was that letter to again? Did she even tell me? I don't quite remember. 

Hermione got up and crossed the room quickly. Hedwig swooped in with a screech of discontent, probably because it was about 20 degrees below zero outside, and was starting to flurry again. She landed smoothly on Hermione's shoulder and calmly sat as Hermione untied the letter attached to her leg. She then flew to the top of one of the common room's tall chairs. I guessed this was because she knew she wouldn't get anything to eat until she reached the owlry that night. On the chair, Hedwig fluffed her feathers in the cold, and I noticed her eyes stuck on Hermione. 

In all the commotion with my concerns of Hedwig's temperature, I forgot completely about Hermione and the letter. I looked towards her now, wondering who the letter was from, but instead of seeing Hermione very calmly reading a letter, I saw Hermione breaking down as her eyes skimmed the letter briefly. 

I took a step towards her, and her eyes met mine from the paper. She looked as though she were about to cry. I then crossed the room, and wrapped my arms around her, not knowing the reason why I was driven too, except that the look in her eyes…her eyes, so happy normally, looked more depressed than ever. She slid into my hug, not letting her full weight land on me. See was still holding back.

"It's okay to cry." I said, finally finding my voice. "Whatever's wrong, it's okay to cry." Her weight shifted onto me, and I felt her sobbing into my shoulder.

And there we stood, my best friend, who I have never seen cry like this in the five years I have known her, sobbing into my shoulder, the clock striking midnight, and me wondering what in the world could've happened to cause such sadness from my friend, my love, Hermione.     

--**~**~**--

RON'S POV

            "Hey Ron! Could you come in here for a moment." My mother's voice interrupted the chess game I was so skillfully winning against Ginny. 

            "Just a sec! I need to finish this game!" I yelled back.

            "No, Ron, we need you right now." Dad's voice joined the conversation.

            "Guess you have to go," Ginny said. "The game can wait."

            "Okay…" Why did they need me right this instant? But still, I got up of the chair, pausing only slightly on my walk into the kitchen to avoid some odd looking string-like thing George was prodding with his wand.

            When I reached the kitchen, I noticed my parents, looking very grave. I immediately wondered if something had happened to Harry.

            "What's wrong?" I asked, still stopped in the kitchen doorway.

            "I…I think you should sit down, Ron. This may be tough." Dad said.

            "What may be tough?" I asked, sitting across from my parents at the table.

            "Something's happened, Ron." Mum said, looking down at the table.

            "Well, I know that, just tell me what!" I said, getting impatient. 

            "Ron, you know You-Know-Who has been gaining power these past few months, am I correct?" Dad began.

            "Well, yeah, I do. How could I know, being best friend's with Harry, and all?" I said, still impatiently.

            "Well, there was an attack, aimed to hurt Harry, and…Hermione." Dad explained.

            "What kind of an attack are we speaking of here?" I asked. My parents shared a look, which definitely meant that this was bad. I knew from that point on that I didn't want to hear what had happened. Someone had died. It was just a matter of whom.

A/N: You're gonna have to wait until 5 to hear who. Gruesome, isn't it? REVIEW!


End file.
